bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What happened after Bullworth.
Interesting topic this and I've seen it on other forums before. The aim is to list students and then add what you think or you'd like them to do when they have graduated from Bullworth. I'll give an example: Bif Taylor - After graduating from Bullworth. Bif decided to pursue a career in Boxing despite his rich upbringing. As an amateur he represented the United States in the Olympics and won a silver medal. It was in the gold medal match that Bif found out that poor people do really make the best Boxers. His opponent a hungry Russian born in abject poverty. This dealt a blow to Bif who decided to retire from Boxing and suffered from depression because of the loss. He now owns a string of Boxing Gyms up and down the east coast. See what you guys can come up with. Dan the Man 1983 21:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :The way to use this topic is - find the character you want to post about, write your post, and sign your name after the post with three tildes (~~~). :And keep the content reasonable. Bully is not and never has been a game about the students killing, torturing and mutilating each other, and those kinds of posts will be deleted. McJeff 03:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) New rule, said real clearly. Bully is not and never has been a game about the students killing, torturing and mutilating each other, and those kinds of posts will be deleted and the poster blocked. Furthermore, bad posts will be deleted. Find your shift key before you decide to write something. McJeff 05:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Jimmy *After graduating from his tough year at Bullworth, Jimmy stuck around for a while, taking up a part-time job at the Carnival. He had been dating Zoe, and often snuck into her dorm room most nights. However, he had a fling with Christy which Zoe is still unaware about. *He was allowed to stay in his dorm room until his mother returned from her cruise. As Jimmy had predicted, his mother had split from her new husband and had arrived at the Academy alone to collect her son. She informed him that she was going back to their hometown, Jimmy, despite wanting to stay at Bullworth was forced to leave. *After graduating from Bullworth, Jimmy stuck around for a bit, working at the gas station and living in the Beachhouse til he had enough for his own house. After getting his own house, after his 17th birthday, Jimmy started dating Mandy and Lola and had an affair with both of them. Jimmy ask Mandy if she would marry him and she did, and Jimmy's parents came for the wedding. Jimmy and Mandy have 4 kids, one of them who is named Jimmy Hopkin II. (Jurassic50000) *After graduating from Bullworth, Jimmy keeps on dating Zoe even as he goes off to college with her in Liberty City. After graduating college he and Zoe get married and have twins. Jimmy decided to join the LCPD and become a police officer in hopes of making up for all the trouble he had caused when he was a teenager and set a good example for kids and teens in Liberty City. After 10 years of service with the LCPD he and Zoe move back to Bullworth where Jimmy becomes the new police chief in Bullworth Town while Zoe becomes the headmistress of Bullworth Academy after the death of Dr. Crabblesnitch. Then one night Mr. Burton kidnaps Zoe and the twins to get back at her and Jimmy for the prank they played when they were teenagers. Jimmy saves Zoe and his son and daughter and arrested Burton and Burton was sentenced to life at the Happy Volts Asylum. Red Polar Bear Ranger Red Polar Bear Ranger 06:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *Jimmy gets expelled from Bullworth 9 months after Gary got expelled because Johnny got jealous of Jimmy and he put on a bandit mask on camoflauge clothes and cut a hole in in Dr. Crabblesnitches gas tank in his car and waits for him to get in and drive away a few yards so he drops a cigarette on the dropped gas and explodes his car but Crabblesnitch surives and Norton and Peanut blame it on Jimmy so he gets expelled and Crabblesnitch retires and Jimmy's step brother Nick Firrell comes to Bullworth and he becomes friends with Petey who is the clique leader of the Hunters and makes friends with Alex Roling another new kid. Nick has many adventures in the first month he is their such as a hunting trip, lost in a field, nearly killing Beatrice, a war between Farmees and Hunters, and another complete mayhem except without riots on the grounds and the leaders have different backup. After that, he decides to do what his step brother did. Petey *Grew up and decided to become a politician. His carrer in politics was short-lived because of his shyness. He then became the political advisor for Barrack Obama, met the girl that would change his life and now has 12 kids. PBello 19:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Hated his experiences at the academy so since he didn't want history to repeat he became the principle of Bullworth and has been dating his hot secretary, Ms. Jones. PackieVercetti 10:10, 6 June 2009 *He graduated but later after severe traumas he lost his faith in human beings and went on to live in the wilds ~User:DaggerD *After becoming head of the school, Petey became popular, was never picked on again, and he remains friends with Jimmy forever, in fact, he was Jimmy's best man at Jimmy's wedding. Everyone at Bullworth loved him and every girl started dating and sleeping with him. But after he graduated, Ted, Johnny, Eadgar, Bif, and Earnest, warned him about messing with their clique girls, but lucky for Petey, Russell became his bodyguard for the rest of his life. (Jurassic50000) *Gradutated from Bullworth with Jimmy by his side. He sold insurance for many years hiding his homosexuality that you see a few times during the game. Making enough money to retire he travels the world and barely keeps in touch with Jimmy User:BullyMasterKJ. Gary *Somce being expelled from Bullworth, Gary has spent most of his years in Happy Volts Asylum. After being released 5 years later, he became a criminal and robbed many stores around Bullworth Town, Including killing an elderly man, and was later sentenced to 20 years in the Happy Volts Asylum. He keeps in touch with Jimmy since they settled their childhood hatred, but deep down inside they both still hate eachother very much. *After being expelled from Bullworth, Gary moves out of Bullworth and then moves to Liberty City (from the GTA IV era). While in Liberty city he meets Patrick "Packie" McReary who helps Gary get settled. He does jobs for Packie as well as Playboy X and Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. Shortly after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV Jimmy pays Gary a visit in Liberty City and introduces Jimmy to Niko Bellic. But then Gary again betrays Jimmy but also Niko and Packie too and Niko and Packie helps Jimmy get Gary. In a shootout with Niko Gary is killed when he tries to engage Jimmy in a fight and falls to Niko's bullet. Red Polar Bear Ranger 04:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *Gary never did recover from the beating Jimmy gave him and decide to go back to picking on lil Petey. Jimmy found out and confronted him. Soon afterward for some strange reason or another Jimmy, Gary, and Petey became the closest friends at Bullworth. Sheldon Rox *After deep consideration from his parents, he is admitted into Happy Volts Asylum, where he undergoes 3 hour therapy sessions a day, and is forced to take his medication. *Gary suffered mild brain damage from the fight. He was admitted to a local hospital where he lay in a vegetative state for a month. By then, he had lost the use of his lower legs. He was admitted to the Asylum where he stayed for five years. Gary was released. He got a job in his grandfather's business empire, and retired at age sixty. He died of a severe stroke not long after. Paul H K 10:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Zoe *Soon after graduating from Bullworth. Zoe smashes up all inventory at Spencer Shipping. So Tad's family goes bankrupt and the shipping industry is abandoned. Taking advantage of this, Zoe takes over the empty building and uses it as a company headquarters which she makes quite a fortune out of.Shortly after, She and Jimmy get married. *After graduating from Bullworth, Zoe went back to live with her parents and start working at the Happy Volts Asylum for 4 years until she had enough for her own place in town. She found a house and a better job working at the Carnival. Zoe still keeps in touch with Mandy, Beatrice, Lola, and Pinky. 2 years later, her parents were murdered by Mr. Burton, who did it to get back at her for what she and Jimmy did to him, but he was sentenced to life at the Happy Volts Asylum. Zoe was given 3 million dollars from Burton's parents for what he did. (Jurassic50000) Bullies Russell *Russell never did graduate from Bullworth, instead being thrown out of it when he reached the age of 18. His rich parents in Old Bullworth Vale wanting no part in dealing with him, Russell ended up on the street. As money was one of the few things he understood, Derby Harrington hired him as a bodyguard during his early political career as a member of the local Executive Branch. When Derby moved on, Russell attempted to join the police, but was rejected due to his psychiatric problems. He was invited to enter the world of professional wrestling by the two midget wrestlers at the Carnival where, after he was made to understand it wasn't real, he became quite succesful due to his huge size. He made it all the way to WWE and a main event push, where, after being buried by the then-70 Triple H, he had a pointless but financially sound career as a lifetime midcarder. He would eventually be released, and go on to TNA to win the X Division title. McJeff 02:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *While still at Bullworth in his early 20's Russell was expelled from Bullworth for viciously beating four prefects who tried to bust him. The police were contacted and Russell was arrested. He was charged with GBH. Russell hired a lawyer who turn out to be Gord Vendome. Despite a dislike towards Russell, Gord defended him in court, However Russell was sentenced to 8 years in prison. While in prison, Russell became the top man due to his size and strength, and led a gang of prisoners who bully weaker prisoners. When Russell came out, he was spotted by a director who was planning on making a remake of the 70's TV series, the Incredible Hulk. The director thought Russell would be prefect for the role as the Hulk due to his size. The director hired Russell in the role when he asked Russell to smash a prop during auditions. Russell played the Hulk in the modernised TV series for 3 years. Russell now lives in NYC with a wife and child. Dan the Man 1983 06:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Davis *Davis became very upset with his cousin, and he went crazy. At senior year, he visited his cousin and bet him up badly. Davis's mom found out about his misbehavior and put him into therapy. Davis was intrigued by his therapist's words and became a therapist in Brooklyn, New York. He was very close with Russel , Tom and Wade. He married his receptionist, Michelle Green and had a boy named Barry. MrWoof 11:10, November 14th, 2009 Ethan *After Ethan mastered karate and kung fu he has starred in many films about martial arts. then wrestling in Japan were he went to become the new Japan wrestling champion then later went to WWE there after beating John cean, Shelton Benjamin and Randy Orton to win all the titles He has retired to keep acting and train to become a ninja he live with his wife and kids in a big house in Chicago where he has a dojo/restaurant the Gman 07:12, 31 Decmber 2008 Tom *Tom moved to Broker, Liberty City and is broke, he has been trying to rob banks. Carlosvc92 Trent *Trent graduated from Bullworth and became a photographer. -Landofflames 03:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *Trent decided to drop out of Bullworth Academy and go back to Hollywood to continue to be a cinema actor. But Trent's career ended when he started to have too many zits due to the fact that in Bullworth he kept on bullying too much people. Trent decided to go back to Bullworth and go to school this time being a non- clique so he could graduate, not bully so he could get rid of his zits, and become a Hollywood actor once again. But Trent didn't have enough money to go to school. Trent was afraid to tell his parents about dropping out of Bullworth, go to Hollywood to be a Hollywood actor without tellig them, and not having enough money. Trent decided to become a townie for now. Though, unlike the other townies, he lived around New Conventry and kept getting picked on by greasers. About six days later, he saw Derby Harrington along with Bif and Parker trying to get revenge to the greasers. Trent asked Derby to give him money to go back to Bullworth Academy but Derby and Bif refused and walked away. Parker decided to give him one hundred dollars. Parker told Trent that he has to help the preps or else he'll try to get him expelled. Trent became a non clique being miserable for working for the preps. Trent became weaker and a little bit more uglier until the greasers injured every preppy thus making Trent free. Trent stoled the preps money making him the richest kid in Bullworth and became friends with the greasers by giving them them money once per week, Trent still had some unfinished business with the old preps, Trent dated Lola behind Johnny's back, and still had some respect from the bullies. The bullies only hated Trent for being rich. The greasers became rich. The preppies became poor. Troy * After dropping out of bullworth, Troy joined the army where he mad a success of himself, however after being badly wounded he blurted out a personal remark about himself and was thus kicked out under the "don't ask don't tell" rule. Recently troy was seen working at the happy endings retirement home. Wade *He and his father got back together (Mr Martin they're related) they got a house in Old Bullworth Vale also his sister Christy (If they're related) moved in with them, they lived quite a wealthy life, he was jelous of Davis because Davis wanted to marry Christy whom he was in a relationship with. Kid-Generate-xfl 12:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Nerds Earnest *Claimed he invented the relatively unknown combined plow and gun, and at one time was in the process of suing Man B who claimed to be the "inventor" Earnest dropped the case shortly after the combined plow and gun, sold a pitiful 10 in its first month and was voted number 1 in The Times top 10 useless invention survey. *After the riot in the school, Earnest asked Crabblesnitch if the Observatory could be fixed up and the whole thing goes to him and all the other nerds, and Crabblesnitch said yes, on one condition, Earnest and the other nerds help the jocks and the greasers with their work once a week and they agreed so the Observatory was fixed up and the Nerds now owned the whole thing Marries Beatrice and takes Crabblesnitches job when he retires but is beaten by 2 new students named Joel Franks and Lewis Baker. (See my clique idea in Forum:Clique Ideas). He is forced to retire because of mild brain damage and a metal plate in his head.--Boxerbob123 19:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Beatrice *Grew up and became a world leading scientist. She worked on the cure for cancer with Bucky Pasteur, who in the process of finding the cure, admitted his feelings for Beatrice. She thought about this until the cure was made. They then got married and had tons of mega-nerdy kids. Algie *After graduating from Bullworth, Algie still stuck around for a bit, while living with his parents. He gave up a little bit of his smartness and started working out and becoming a ladiesman. Algie tried the dating thing and some of it worked out, but he didn't make the mistake of asking Lola out. Algie stills talks in his rapping style, but in a clear way.(Jurassic50000) *Algie was offered a HUGE scholorship from Princeton but since it was on the other-side of USA and he didn't want to leave his mom he stayed and took care of his mommy while working at Yum-Yum Market. When his mother died he griefed and stressed. Due to that he lost alot of weight and due to that Lola is now his Fiance' Giving, the new confidence he decided to get muscled up and joined the UFC. He is now living in LA with his wife Lola and teaching kids that nerdiess doesn't matter now, it matters in the future. --BullyMasterKJ 03:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Bucky Cornelius *Graduated from Bullworth with straight A's and went onto teacher training college. Cornelius now teaches Maths at a school in London, England. Dan the Man 1983 04:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) *Cornelius's 4.0 g.p.a. landed him in Harvard University, where he recieved a Summa Cum Laude. Afterwards he became a college professor at Harvard and ended up marrying one of his students, once she graduated, Charity Be'Lou, a smoking hot french girl. Little did Cornelius know that his wife really just liked him for his smarts and the fact that he bought her expensive things. However, she cared for him more around age 30. Cornelius had a girl named Abigail and a boy named Antoine. Cornelius died at age 98, in a retirement home, after having a heart attack, making coffee. MrWoof 21:22, October 22nd, 2009 *Cornelius graduated from Bullworth with straight A's and a high distinction in Mathematics. He went on to college and majored in physics. During the course of his adult life, Cornelius wrote a number of textbooks on Mathematics. Retiring at age 60, he took up a diploma in acting and starred in a few mid-range plays. He currently lives in Bullworth on his pension. Paul H K 09:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Donald Fatty *Owned his own McDonalds. forced into retirement at 40 when he vomited on a customer. Melvin Created a Grottos & Gremlins Video game with Game Freak. It was highly rated and bought by all Nerds and townies. The Nerds all joined Melvin at Game Freak to help the game's creation. Bucky ultimately added horrible ideas to the game secretly, destroying the sequel. When word got around the office, Bucky was fired. Fatty and Earnest Pasted over those bad idea with new , exciting ideas, such as unlocking Fatty in A Grotto master outfit as a useable character. The 3rd game was a hit. Mevin became the owner of Game Freak, promoted the Nerds and helped make a Pokemon Gmae. He made ideas loosely based on Grottos & Gremlins for new Pokemon in the game and towns and came up with over 1000. The game was the greatest game of all time and was so good it got haters to enjoy Pokemon. Damon randomly attacked Melvin on the streets putting Melvin in a coma he would never awake from. Thad Thad couldn't get any jobs in a Science field. He eventually gave up and went to Warner Bros to take the place of Deceased voice actor of Daffy Duck. He was successful and became world famous. Preppies Derby *Derby graduated from Bullworth Academy and continued to be rich, he has appeared on the TV show "I'm Rich" twice. Carlosvc92 *Like Jimmy Said at the beggning of Chapter # Derby Ends up in Congress after narrowly defeating Donald anderson. Sheldon Rox *Derby graduated from Bullworth with good grades. He went to college for politics and joined Congress. However, Derby was soon kicked out after offending the Prime Minister in a drunken stupor. He joined his father's oil business and retired rich. Paul H K 09:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *Derby Graduated from Bullworth, and just after he graduated from college, his father's oil company went out of business, and caused the Harringtons to lose everything. He later got a job at the gas station in New Coventry, to his dismay. Later, when Jimmy had to get gas for his car about 7 months after Derby started working for the gas station, he saw Derby working the counter in the station and passed out laughing.--Fenix Chief 01:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Pinky *Pinky graduated from Bullworth. She hired a vocal coach and pursued a singing career. She now lives in Los Angeles and is currently recording her 4th studio album. She has never married but has had a string of relationships with actors in Hollywood. Dan the Man 1983 06:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Bif Takes his two friends Gord and Chad to Rio De Jainero for the olympics and they watch all the activities and each makes each person interested in a different activity. Gord decides to take up swimming, Chad decides to take up Badminton, but Bif sees an interest in Fencing. He enters the AFL and wins his first 4 matches but loses his next. After that he goes on a winning streak of 56 and goes to the finals to face Sherraine SchalmMacKay. He wins and becomes world's best Bryce *After his father spent all his fortune on frivolities and had to sell the family's estate to pay the debts, Bryce had to live a life that was way below his standards. While living in poverty, he learned a lot of things and applied them in a chain of clothing stores that grew to challenge the almost-monopoly of Aquaberry. Now he lives in Capitol City in a gigantic mansion and just won the right to remove his father's name from the Montrose family tree. --PBello 23:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Chad *Being filthy rich, once Chad graduated from Bullworth, he didn't actually have to work or do anything like that. He began doing dog shows as a hobby, ended up raising some champion dogs and got even richer. Mc (talk) Gord Gord graduated from Bullworth and went onto law school. He is now a trial lawyer in New York City, and enjoys a bisexual dating life where he dates both women and men. Dan the Man 1983 14:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Gord went on to live life as a bisexual but mostly dates men. He met up with Kirby Olsen at a bistro in Los Angeles and started a relationship. Not knowing theat Kirby is in a relationship with Trent Northwick ever since life at Bullworth. Gord started a clothing line called Vendome Luxury and has money around $7.5 million and has many Vendome Luxury stores around the United States. User:SimMaster 3000 November 15, 2009 06:10 (UCT) Justin Parker *Having always had an underlying decent nature, Parker finally lost his preppy arrogance when he went overseas while in college and saw some real poverty. Upon returning to America, he started a boxing league for impoverished youths. The league was a great success, with a few of his students going on to boxing and MMA careers. As a manager of several successful fighters, Parker became richer than even the Harringtons. Unfortunately his inability to deal with women lead him to get fleeced by two different gold digging types who married and divorced him. Without any heirs, he enraged the Preppies by writing into his will that he would donate his entire fortune to charity after his death. McJeff Tad *After Tad and his friends graduated from Bullworth, he, the other Preppies, Jimmy, Mr. Galloway, and Ms. Philips, went and threw eggs, bottles, and water balloons at Hattrick and his house to get back at him for what he was gonna do Mr. Galloway. Jurassic50000 *Tad graduated from Bullworth Academy with bare passes. He applied to an arts college for a degree in art appreciation, but was rejected. With the inheritance money from his father (who had since passed away), Tad opened an art gallery with the collection art pieces he bought during his student days. It flunked. Tad lives with his executive mother in a modest apartment. Paul H K 09:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Greasers Johnny *Johnny married Lola and Starred in a Film called Greasers years ago, starring himself, Lola and Gord, Johnny got pissed off when his mother called him to tell him something, Lola was his sister and Peanut was his brother, then they track down Gord, and beat the flying muffin out of him, then Johnny becomes a BMX Champion, then Lola said (along with is father, Lola wasn't his sister) i'm sorry Johnny then the same way Jimmy and Gary fought, Johnny found out Bif was resonsible for the crisist, then the two fight above the Heads office Johnny wins by his lucky haymaker. *Is currently being stalked by his crazy ex girlfriend Lola and used by Pinky for his new found fortune. Shortly after inventing new engines for some major companies Porsche, Rolls Royce and Harley Davidson to name a few he thinks he had a "chance" meeting met Pinky. The old romantic married her 2 days after she threw herself in front of his Harley, he hasn't looked back. He now lives in New Yorks upper east side on the instruction of wife Pinky. Although his new wife forbids him from having any contact with either his best man Norton or the other fellow greasers from back in the Bullworth days, Johnny remains happy and looks forward to a long married life with his faithful bride. *Graduated from Bullworth and started to work in a garage. After a few years he brought the business. He married his long time girlfriend Lola and she gave birth to a son. However after a few years of marriage, Lola filed for divorce. Now divorced, Johnny still runs his business, which does quite well, but most of his earnings go on alimony payments to his ex wife and child support. Dan the Man 1983 21:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Johnny graduated from Bullworth and persued a career in the X Games. Becoming the champion he goes back to Lola but finds her engaged to Algie (who has now lost alot of weight). He mopes and finds his wife: Pinky. Both being rich they live happily ever after.--BullyMasterKJ 03:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Lola *Has become a super stalker of Jimmy and Johnny so much so that she is now a patient at the local asylum. PackieVercetti 10:12, 6 June 2009 *Was married to Johnny and the two have a son. Lives a comfortable life on Johnny's alimony checks. Dan the Man 1983 21:45, 19 June 200 *Lola graduated with high levels in Art.But she skipped college due to her new relationship with Johnny.After being kicked out of college, Johnny gave her a cleaning job at the mechanic.Lola was too lazy and refused to work.She couldnt pay rent her apartment with Johnny so she began selling paintings.Miss Phillips gave her $3000 to sort her life out.So she used the money to pay off her bills and attended a 2 year fine art course.Upon completing her course she got a job at making cartoon advertisments alongside Gloria.But she wanted to progress in fine art.Lola was attacked by Algie in the streets for ruining his life.She was pt to sleep in hospital after she fond out she was to die in a couple of weeks. Keanu3475 Hal Lefty *Lefty left Bullworth and got a job in Johnny Vincent's garage as a mechanic. Sadly his life was cut short at the age of 30 due to lung cancer cause by his heavy chain smoking. He left behind a wife and a child. In memory of his friend, Johnny renamed the garage, Lefty's. Dan the Man 1983 04:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Lucky *Lucky's good attitude about attending school and having a work ethic served him well. He opted for apprenticeship rather than college, and he ended up opening his own garage and chop shop. Some of his buddies from the Greasers now work for him, and he's smart enough that he can balance his own books rather than having Preppy financial advisors do it for him. There was that incident with Mr. Hattrick's brakes failing, but nothing was ever conclusively proven. McJeff Norton *During his senior year, Norton was forced to take an art class because he needed an "arts and humanities" credit to graduate and his smoking habit had wrecked his voice so he couldn't do music. He actually enjoyed it and painted sunsets, just like Poneyboy. Luckily for Norton, he was well liked in the Greaser clique and his friends didn't laugh at him, and since he was one of the toughest students on campus no one really messed with him for it. However, he wasn't good enough to actually make a living as an artist, and so he did like most of the other greasers and worked in a garage. One day he got pissed off, splashed motor oil all over a blank canvas, submitted it to an art gallery, and made thousands of dollars off it. McJeff Peanut *Peanut graduated from Bullworth and now happily works in Johnny's garage. Dan the Man 1983 14:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ricky Goes to college for automobile science and ends up graduating college to get a job working in Johnny's autoshop. After that he makes enough money to open his own autoshop which leads him to be a dare devil at Billy Crane's new Stunt Park. He has a major accident where he was supposed to drive a go-kart over a cliff off of a ramp but he didn't make it. After 12 years of re-hab he is 43 and gets the job as the shop teacher at Bullworth.--Boxerbob123 13:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Vance *Vance dropped out of Bullworth Academy and moved to the state of San Andreas in the city of Los Santos. He moves to Groove Street and joins the Groove Street Familes and helps Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Carl "CJ" Johnson with the gang. He gets into rap with Madd Dogg, CJ, and Kent Paul as his managers. One day Jeffery "OG Loc" Cross tries to kill Vance but CJ kills OG Loc instead. Then Vance gets married and has a family of his own and also helps CJ and Cesar run his garage in San Fiero. 06:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Jocks Ted *Works at Burger King. *Ted got a full scholarship at a prestigious sports school after graduating from Bullworth. However since he'd never bothered to learn anything in Bullworth and since he wasn't such a total standout athlete among the college group, he lost his big man on campus standing. Unable to keep his grades up he ended up dropping out. Mandy left him and Ted ended up marrying Eunice Pound and living a boring lower middle class existence in the town of Bullworth, as the manager of a sporting goods store. McJeff *Despite being the star of the football team, he, of course, never did make good grades. He did not graduate from Bullworth, and now works in the back of a fast food restraunt, cleaning plates.--Fenix Chief 21:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Mandy *After graduating from Bullworth, Mandy went on to become the model she always dreamed of, and she became rich and famous. Her picture was everywhere, in magazines, on billboards, and she was voted "Sexiest Model of the Year". A few years later, she took some time off from the modeling business and started to spend some of her fortune. When she became incredibly wealthy, she bought Bullworth Academy and the Happy Volts Asylum, but didn't tear them down. She started dating Jimmy, Johnny, Earnest, Ted, Russell, Eadgar, Petey, Algie, and eventually Gary, but they still respect her as a model and their cheerleader captian. She started doing girls-night with Lola, Beatrice, Zoe, Pinky, Ms. Philips, Ms. Danvuers, and Eunice. What she never knew was that she was being stalked by Mr. Burton. Jurassic50000 Bo *Bo got accepted at the same school Ted did, although he didn't get a full scholarship. However, he did work hard with his grades, did manage to stay on the team, and he eventually got drafted in the NFL. He never made first string let alone becoming a star, but he played for the Buffalo Bills for a few years and did have one good game where he ran for over 100 yards. He retired rich, married, and had four kids. McJeff Casey Damon *Damon was planning to go on a football scholarship to a relatively prestigious college, but didn't make it. He spent his years coaching amateur football teams. Damon is now a volunteer coach for the Bullworth Bullhorns. Paul H K 05:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Dan Juri *Juri grduated from bullworth and started a wreseling club in moscow russia and made millions. 23:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Joined WWE and teamed with John Cena against Vladimir Koslov claiming storyline that he disgraced Russia and needed to learn respect. After John Cena decided to go on and defend the WWE title against other people, he got out of the feud. Meanwhile Juri and Koslov have brutal matches which always end with Vladimir finding a way to win. Juri ends the fued by finally beating him in hell in a cell. Juri moves to smackdown and has a face vs face fued with world Heavyweight champion, Jeff hardy where the title moves back and forth between them. They finally end this fued with a Ladder match which Hardy wins. Juri retires several years later. *Later in his life, Juri discovered that Roman Belic (from GTA IV) was his long lost uncle.--Jspyster1 03:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *Juri graduated from Bullworth, but had to return to Russia and do his mandatory military service in the Russian Ground Forces since he was still a citizen. After his military service ended, Juri returned the United States and fought in the UFC. After the UFC, Juri trained to be a professional wrestler, and now works for TNA. Dan the Man 1983 06:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Kirby Got a chance to play for the Chicago Bears as a Wide Reciever and took it. But was forced to retire because Fatty decided to leave nerdiness and take up sports. Fatty played Middle Line Backer for the Minnesota Vikings and Kirby went out for a short pass... THEN FATTY LAID HIM OUT, and paralyzed him by breaking his spine. After that Kirby married a nice girl named Julia Williams and ended up opening a chain of Poundcake houses.Boxerbob123 14:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Luis *Luis graduated from Bullworth and took a vacation to England, while in England, Luis was spotted by a soccer scout playing on a field, and was offered a trial for West Ham United. Luis impressed the coaches and was offered a two year contract. He made the first team straight away as a defender, and extended his contract for a further 3 years. After 4 good years at West Ham, Luis was signed by AC Milan of Italy for an undisclosed fee, and now lives in Milan playing for AC Milan. He is married to an English woman who he met in London, and they have three children. Dan the Man 1983 14:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Townies Edgar *Edgar moved to Los Santos and joined a gang there. Carlosvc92 *After the riot at Bullworth, Dr. Crabblesnitch decided to let Edgar and all the other Townies come to Bullworth because of the stress that Edgar, and basically Zoe went through. When they arrived at the school, they were given decorated bedrooms, nice new clothes, a lot of money, and a chance to be a winner. After graduating, Edgar made so much money that he and his parents became rich beyond their wildest dreams. Jurassic50000 Clint aka Henry * One year after the events of Bully Henry moves to Liberty City just like Gary did. He meets Johnny Klebitz and joins the Lost Biker gang. He does jobs for Elizabeta Torres, Mikhail Faustin, Dimitri Rascalov, Jimmy Pegorino, Ray Boccino, Bernie Crane, and Brucie Kibbutz. During the events of the Lost and Damned when Luis Fernando Lopez shows up he betrays the Lost and helps Luis gun down the members of the Lost. Then he and Luis become friends and together they kill Rodislav Bulgarin. Then he later works for Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince as a bouncer at this club where he meets the girl who he end up marrying and having a family with and 10 years after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV/The Lost and Damned/The Ballard of Gay Tony Henry takes over Anthony's club and becomes a crime boss in Liberty City. Red Polar Bear Ranger Duncan *Duncan combined his love of violent, physically destructive activities with his love of things fantasy, and for a while became a full time Renaissance Festival jouster. It wasn't manageable as a full time thing, so he decided to keep jousting and went out for American Gladiators instead. He dubbed himself "Barbarian", and grew the worlds most righteous mohawk. His best event, needless to say, was the joust. He never lost, and was only held to a draw twice in about 5 years. When Gladiators folded again as it usually does, he became a stuntman. McJeff 02:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Gurney *Gurney became a country music star. Unfortunately he was a womanizer, and ended up getting his career derailed with a half dozen paternity lawsuits. His reputation shot, he ended up moving back to Bullworth and teaching music at the local public school (as opposed to Bullworth Academy, which he still hated even 15 years later). McJeff 03:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) *Gurney achieved his dream to produce music, but while he was doing that, he continued to have sexual relations with all kinds of women. When he was 33, he found out that he had AIDS and he felt it was a punishment from God for his promiscous behavior. He changed his ways, became a born-again Christian, and shaved off his goatee. He formed a Christian Rock Band and is now married to a wife with three adopted children from Puerto Rico and they live in Alabama. He also visits high schools all across America and teaches students about the importance of abstinence. --MIK83 10:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Jerry *Later in life, he opened dozens of Superstores all over the country, and made millions of dollars. Landofflames *When he was in his mid-twenties, he became a contestant on "Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?", and got to the million dollar question without the help of the 5th graders. However, once he opted to go for the million dollar question, he was asked what is the square root of 12,968,053? He was bewildered and baffled, he took a wild guess and answered it incorrectly, and then yelled out the F-bomb on national television. The clip was put up on YouTube and got over 100,000 views before it was taken down in less than week than when it was posted. Jerry was charged with five counts of endangering the welfare of a minor, and faced seven months in prison and a fine of $100,000. He sold all of his belongings, including his car, in order to pay the fine. With his family disgraced, he was later disowned and cut off from the family. Now Jerry is poor, and lives in section 8 housing in New Jersey. --MIK83 10:43, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Leon *Leon actually chose to become a bum rather than work because he hated working so much. Duncan tried a couple different times to help Leon get a decent job, but he got fired each time for laziness. One day, he read about the experiment where someone made a robotic beggar and made money off it. Leon rigged one of those up and made enough money with it that he was able to get an apartment and pay his electric bill, which he needed to keep his TV going. Sometimes his old friends would buy him a videogame out of pity. McJeff Omar *Omar joined the navy, conveniently just as a war against Iran was starting. Omar won 3 purple hearts and a medal of valor, and fought about being shipped back home. He ran against Derby Harrington for his seat in Congress, but lost despite earning 51% of the popular vote. He became a recruiter for the navy and spent most of the rest of his life trying to give the kids native to Bullworth Town opportunities to get a decent education without going to Bullworth Academy. McJeff Otto Prefects Seth *Seth became a bouncer in a nightclub and was very good at his job despite losing his temper a few times. However one night Seth lost his temper with the wrong troublemaker who ended up crippling Seth. Seth now lives with his wife in Bullworth, but is in a wheelchair. Dan the Man 1983 21:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Karl After being a prefect, he decided he wants to be a professional sport player but he couldn't decide what to do. Every sport but three was terrible, In football he wasn't agressive enough, In Baseball he wasn't fast enough, In Soccer he couldn't control the ball, In Basketball he would always go for full court shots and would always miss, In wrestling he would always use illegal shots, in Cricket and Disc golf he couldn't get them far enough, In real golf he would never hit the ball. The only sports he found fun were Lawn Darts, Rugby, and Ladder Ball. He decided to go out for Ladder Ball and won the world champion title.--Boxerbob123 14:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Max *Max graduated and got a job as a police lieutenant. He became a great cop, but over did it. He used his authority to bust innocent people he disliked, (which was a great deal of people) and he turned one Colombian dope-dealer into his base slave. As soon as this was discovered, Max had to turn in his badge. Max had a great deal of donuts on the job, and gained a massive amount of weight. Max got liposuction and tried to enter the army, but was booted out when he beat up his drill instructor. MrWoof 11:01, November 14th, 2009 Edward Edward graduated from Bullworth with credit. He attempted sailing for a while, but suffered a severe asthma attack . Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he set up a local Yacht Club with loans from fellow Preppy alumni. It did reasonably well. Edward later married and now has two kids. Paul H K 05:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Non-Clique Angie *After graduating from Bullworth, she never went to college, and instead became an award winning rabbit breeder. Her reign of rabbit breeding came to an end when she was found to have used artifical growth hormones on her rabbits to make them bigger. After this, she went into a depression of her mistakes of harming her animal friends, but later came on to be a veterinarian to help bunnies.--Fenix Chief 22:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Christy *Christy got a job of co-hosting The View but was fired after eight months on the job after being sued for libel and slander. Now she writes a celebrity gossip column in Us Weekly. The lawsuits were then dropped after her father's lawyer Gord Vendrome intervened on Christy's behalf.--MIK83 11:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Constantinos *Constantinos kept getting more and more depressed. He started wearing as much black as he could get away with what with Bullworth's dress code. By the time he was a sophomore (10th grade, a year older than Jimmy in Bully), some of the other kids in the school had started thinking he was cool because of it. He ended up starting his own clique, a bunch of depressed goths and emos. In general the clique was about equal with the Bullies for toughness, and their hangout was behind the boys dorm and in the boiler room. Eventually Const grew out of it and went to college for journalism, but the clique continued on without him. McJeff *Constantinos was still depressed by his senior year, and he decided what was best; he admitted himself in Happy Volts Asylum to cure his depression, which took 2 years. After he was released, he happily finished up his unfinished year at Bullworth, went to a fancy university, and became a world famous news reporter.--Fenix Chief 22:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Eunice *Graduated from Bullworth. Eunice got a job working at the Yum Yum market in Bullworth Town, and saved enough money that after 5 years of hard work, she bought the place. She is happily married to Ray, and they now both run the store. Dan the Man 1983 21:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Eunice graduated from Bullworth and lived with her parents for a while, following which she married Ray. Eunice lives with Ray in Ohio and is unemployed. Paul H K 10:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Gloria Gordon Ivan *Ivan graduated from Bullworth Academy with straight B's. He applied for a course in Cinematographics and graduated, but he took up a job promoting luxury beds. Despite hating the job, he soldiered on, refusing to switch. At age sixty, he was promoted to the rank of an executive, but resigned after a couple of months. He directed a few films before passing away in his sleep at age seventy nine. Paul H K 10:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Karen Lance *Lance started out working in a toy factory. He invented a new line of toys called, Dino-Transformers, "Dino and Robot Transforming action!". This line of toys become so popular, it got it's own video-game, which made Lance famous. Sadly, the economy bit the big one, and failed to supply enough Dino-Transformers, thus making Lance go out of business. His siblings, Bo and Gloria tried to help him find a job, but they failed. Lance became so broke, that he lost his house. He briefly stayed with Bo and Gloria, but it didn't work out. He headed down to Mexico and got a job in a Mexican car-dealership. Now he owns a home in Acapulco, where his career is. MrWoof 21:33, 0ctober 22nd, 2009 *Lance took up Boxing in his last year at Bullworth. He never graduated due to being expelled for defending himself against Bullies. Lance never went to another school and instead pursued an amateur career in Boxing where he represented the United States in London 2012 and won the gold medal in the Welterweight division. After winning in 2012, Lance turned professional and won the WBC World Welterweight title in only his 18th fight. He defended the title 4 times before moving up to Light Middleweight where he suffered his first loss as a pro, but won the rematch. After that Lance won the WBA Light Middlweight title and defended it 20 times. After his 20th defence, Lance retired from Boxing, and now lives in Las Vegas a very rich man with his wife and four children. Dan the Man 1983 06:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Melody Pedro *Pedro's parents got into a fight and divorced when Pedro was 10 years old. Pedro became more bullied than ever. Five years has passed and Pedro's parents died. His mother died in a car crash and his father got shot by Norteño members in California. Pedro snapped so many times and received a lots of detentions for example. crippling Ted's arm for bullying him and broke Sheldon's leg for making out with Pedro's nowadays-girlfriend Karen wich led to their breakout. After he graduated from Bullworth at the age of 17 Pedro went to the headmasters office and viciously assaulted Dr.Crabblesnitch for ignoring Pedro's needs for help all these years. He moved to California and became member of Sureños and later realised that gang life is something that killed his father and he left the gang life and left California. Pedro lives in Miami in a large mansion similar to Scarface's mansion with his wife and his two sons and two daughters as a huge movie star. DaggerD 16:52, 16 December 2008 *Pedro never finished school in the United States since his parents moved the family to Mexico. He graduated school in Mexico and moved back to the United States where he owns a Mexican food resturant in Texas. Dan the Man 1983 11:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *Pedro graduated from Bullworth with average grades. He skipped college and migrated to Mexico, where he married. He moved back to the States after a decade and took over his father's restaurant in Bullworth Town. Pedro is currently living in Bullworth Town and has two kids. Paul H K 09:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ray *Ray eventually joined the Nerd clique, just before graduating. After graduation, he got considered liposuction, but instead bought himself the Rocketeer. He married a woman named Lisa Grey and had three boys, but he was soon divorced. Afterwards, his kids hated him and crapped in a box, and gave it to him on his 36th birthday. From then day on, Ray spent his days working as a telemarketer, but spent his friday nights eating chocolate-chip ice cream, and getting lucky with several call girls. Ray finally commited suicide, by hanging himself on his bedroom fan. He was never discovered dead, until the next weekend, when a burglar broke in. Poor Ray. MrWoof 21:04, October 22nd, 2009 *After graduating from Bullworth, Ray got a job in a library. It was during this time he married his school sweetheart Eunice, and after she brought the Yum Yum Market in Bullworth Town, Ray quit his job and now runs the store with his wife. Dan the Man 1983 14:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Ray graduated from Bullworth. He went on to college, majoring in infocomm technology. After college, he got a job as a programmer at a gaming company. He married his school sweetheart Eunice. Ray currently lives in Ohio. Sheldon Sheldon leads a full life of decent education at bullworth and graduates with honors. Like he has said before, he becomes a teacher at Bullworth and Teaches a new course... Self Defense! He teaches this after joining the bully clique and learning from Ethan.-Sheldon Rox *Sheldon studied hard at Bullworth and evenutally graduated and went onto to teacher training college. Sheldon teaches History at Bullworth, and is married to Gloria Jackson. Dan the Man 1983 14:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Trevor